


I'm Not Jealous

by localif3



Series: Red Velvet drabble [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, jelous!joy, joyri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localif3/pseuds/localif3
Summary: Yeri's instagram is full of her 'girlfriend concept' photos.





	I'm Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble, because Yeri's photos are my life

It was late, summer evening. It was so hot that no one have the energy to do literally anything. Yerim was just sitting on a couch in the living room, watching something on her phone. 

„Hey, I constantly see your girlfriend concept photos on instagram.” She heard Sooyoung’s voice, as the older girl came in.

“Yeah I even uploaded few, a while ago, why?” she asked, not even looking at the other.

“Why? Well, I’m just curious, because it’s definitely not me, who are taking those photos.”

“I still have no idea what’s your point.” She was unmoved by a sudden outburst made by her girlfriend. Another funny day, she thought.

“I’m your girlfriend, so that's me who supposed to do that kind of photos with you.” Yerim laughed, finally looking up at older girl. She looked dead serious.

“So you’re saying me, that you’re jealous?”

“I’m not jealous. I’m just curious”

“Yeah, right. It’s seems just like this”

“So?”

“Well, when I’m hanging out with friends they sometimes take some random photos of me, and then when I’m shuffling through my gallery I’m seeing it, thinking that they’re cool and uploading it” she smiled innocently and turned her gaze back to the screen. “No big deal”

“And those captions? Like…” Sooyoung pulled her phone out and started looking for concrete post “with the best gal’ on a coffee date"

“It wasn’t a real date, you know” laughed Yeri “And those are just captions, to make it more interesting.” She got up and approached a latter “You know, girlfriend concept is pretty popular right now, so I’m getting a lot of likes for it” she smiled and Sooyoung rolled her eyes.

“It doesn’t change a thing. I don’t like that you’re hanging out more with your friends, than me.”

“So that’s the real reason why you’re acting like that right now?” asked Yerim. She took Sooyoung’s hand and went to the couch, where they sat next to each other. Sooyoung pouted and Yerim smiled a bit. Older girl was cute when she was jealous and Yerim loved that side of her. She loved every side of her, to be honest. But jealous Sooyoung was rare and Yerim knew that she needed to appreciate every minute of it.

“I’m trying to spend as much time with you as possible” she sighed “ and I know that it’s not enough, it will never be enough, but we’re both busy with our work.” She knew that Sooyoung understood her. Sooyoung also felt sorry for the younger one, because she wanted to spend more time with her, even though it wasn’t physically possible. “But it doesn’t change a thing, you know that I love you so much, no matter what?”

“Yeah, I know” Sooyoung smiled and gave her a quick kiss “And I love you, too” she murmured to her ear. Yerim giggled and hugged her. She couldn’t describe how happy she felt, being in her embrace.

“But next time” started Sooyoung, pulling away “I will be the one, taking those photos of you” Yerim laughed loudly.

“Of course you’ll be”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe there will be more, if you liked it. We'll see


End file.
